


The Colour of Dried Blood (is White)

by Hornet394



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Future Fic, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, OT12 - Freeform, Religious Discussion, Suicide, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: Yixing just wants to love Junmyeon, he just wants tolive- Instead, he finds himself embroiled in an age-old conspiracy to overthrow the government.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t sue me if I misrepresent anyone >.< Also... prompter, please forgive me. I think I veered off the purpose of this ficfest, which is the spectrum, but ultimately, it all comes down to love. But seriously, I am absolutely _in love_ with the prompt - I think this is the fastest fic I’ve ever written. Thanks to my darling beta, and to the mods! A note to readers: I advise everyone to READ CAREFULLY and maybe consider READING IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN to get the full experience.

Junmyeon is Yixing’s roommate. 

Junmyeon has been Yixing’s roommate for ten years.

Junmyeon has been Yixing’s roommate ever since the second year of university.

Junmyeon and Yixing have been single for ten years.

(They’ve been together for nine years.)

“Teacher, what happened to EXO?” 

The class is oddly attentive, oddly silent. It’s the last class of the day, last class of the friday, and Yixing would’ve thought that they’d be rushing out the door. The bell rings.

The girl that raises her hand still has it in the air, but she’s looking more and more uncertain as she keeps it there. Everyone’s looking between her and Yixing.

“It’s there, in your textbook,” Yixing replies softly, “Page 157. The twelve ringleaders were executed. The remaining members either disappeared or followed the same fate.”

The children are not convinced. They are 17, after all, and they’re smart enough to know that the truth could never be explained in two lines of text. But Yixing knows better than anyone that history has always been written by the victors. The truth is hidden within layers and layers of archived material, only available to selected historians who receive direct paychecks from the Council in Iros.

Yixing is the first to leave, to flee, leaving the 30 odd kids in the classroom. It takes a short 15 minutes queuing to enter the Teleporter leading to his district, and another 5 minutes to walk to the lift that takes him back home.

Junmyeon isn’t home yet, still in the office trying to make sure the two of them have enough to last the winter, when the school goes on winter break. Yixing’s measly paycheck as a history teacher seems to be a waste of his PhD, but Yixing doesn’t want anything more to do with what he had studied there.

For a burst of three years he had held the truth in his hands, and it had terrified him so, so much.

The textbooks talk in length about the War of Righteousness already. 

(Yixing doesn’t like teaching that chapter, because the hard questions don’t always come from the students. They come from himself.)

He checks the virtual mailbox in the house’s UI interface, and there’s the Butterfly Post, delivered straight from Iros. On the headlines are scientists in Pralton celebrating another successful year of harvests in the underground greenhouses. A photo invites readers to flip to page 8 for an inside story on Leader Park’s corruption cases, and a call for the Council to replace Leader Park. Another photo announces the imprisonment of six people who had taken part in polygamous sexual behaviour. _Orgy_ , Yixing’s mind supplies, and he ticks the “read” box at the side.

//

Junmyeon is tired when he returns home.

“What happened?” Yixing asks softly, walking around the house closing the blinds. Junhee, Junmyeon’s twin sister, thinks that it’s cool that they like vintage stuff.

(Yixing simply doesn’t trust the automated system to not fail them in the crucial moments.)

“They want to promote me,” Junmyeon mutters, poking at his rice, “They want to move me to Legal Enforcement.”

Yixing stuffs the congratulations back into his throat.

They finish the dinner in silence, but Yixing, after much hesitation, entwines Junmyeon’s legs with his own under the table. Junmyeon keep his expression neutral, but the deep breath he takes tells Yixing that Junmyeon is thankful for it.

They finish the dinner in silence.

Yixing makes sure everything is locked manually before he switches the lights off. The room is pitch black. No moonlight shines in, no artificial light shines in. There is urgency in Junmyeon’s actions as he blindly fumbles in the dark, reaching for Yixing’s face and kissing him. 

(Sex is like a race.)

Yixing knows what Junmyeon needs, tonight, so he traps Junmyeon’s hands above him, leaves brief kisses down his chest. The unblemished skin calls to him, but neither of them can afford to slip up. 

They don’t have penetrative sex that night. Yixing accidentally left bruises on Junmyeon’s hips two days ago, and they still haven’t faded. They have the excuse ready for it, but fortunately Junmyeon hasn’t had to use it.

Instead, Yixing plants his hands on the mattress firmly as he kneels between Junmyeon’s bare legs, taking Junmyeon’s cock in his mouth. Junmyeon’s moans are muffled into the pillow as Yixing bobs his head up and down the shaft, the irresistible taste of Junmyeon exploding on his tongue like a delicacy.

(And Junmyeon is worth more than anything Yixing could ever give, including his life.)

When it’s over, Yixing helps Junmyeon clean up. They’re used to this routine, destroying any evidence of carnal pleasure, along with their guilt. Yixing returns to his own room. 

The room is cold with disuse, and he curls up inside the blankets and sleeps. 

//

It’s a Saturday, but Junmyeon still has to go to work, albeit for the afternoon only. He is so very kissable when he just wakes up, but Yixing busies himself with breakfast. Junmyeon stops by the doorway, but Yixing doesn’t look back at him.

(They’re trying very hard not to act like a married couple.)

Junmyeon leaves after lunch, briefcase in hand, and Yixing opens the door to Junhee.

Junhee is Junmyeon’s twin sister, born three minutes later. She is so very young in Yixing’s eyes, however, always have been. Today, she surprises Yixing again, for when Yixing had opened the door, he had been staring at Junmyeon’s replica.

The girl has cropped her hair short, but not in the cute cut some of Yixing’s students sport. It’s the kind of hairstyle that guys wear. It’s a dangerous hairstyle.

Yixing ushers her in, gets her some of the tea she liked. He waits for her to speak. 

Junhee is Junmyeon’s twin sister, but they are not very close. She doesn’t visit often, preferring to live her own life two cities away. The last time Yixing saw her was nearly an entire year ago, and she had been very... feminine then. Red, flowing dress, encasing her voluptuous body figure. Cold, stoic, gathered, even borderline seductive. The woman that now sits in front of Yixing is another woman entirely.

Junhee picks at the sleeve of her loose hoodie as she drinks, eyes gauging Yixing’s assessment. “Do I look good?” She finally asks. Yixing nods, then considers. “You look different.” He settles on.

“I do, don’t I?” Junhee has an ear-splitting grin now, uncharacteristic and to a certain degree, chilling. “Junhee, what’s wrong?” Yixing asks. There’s an alarm ringing at the back of his head.

“Nothing’s wrong!” Junhee says loudly, standing up. It’s only now does Yixing realize that her jeans aren’t even the right cutting, they’re men’s jeans, not women’s. “I’ve never felt this way before,” Junhee continues, “This is- this is me. I don’t want- I’m sick of it! All that posturing, convincing myself that I liked who I was, that I liked being a girl, that I was- that I was okay with it-”

“You can’t!” Yixing bursts out, grabbing Junhee by the shoulder, “Junhee, this is _illegal_! You’re a _woman_! You can’t be something else!”

“You don’t understand!” Junhee screams back, “I know what’s going to happen! I know! But I look into the mirror and I’m _disgusted_ by myself! Do you know how it feels like? Hmm? To _hate_ the fact that you have these- these _things_ that makes you uncomfortable, makes you want to- want to- and- and you feel like- I just- you don’t understand, do you?”

Yixing collapses into the chair, rubbing at his temples. “How long, Junhee?”

(The silence is dead.)

“I was three, I think?” Junhee finally speaks, “The first time I cried because I had a vagina instead of a penis. I could barely speak, at that age, but I threw such a tantrum.”

Yixing closes his eyes, and he can see it, behind his eyelids. He had read about these people, when he was doing his PhD. They and their community had become prime targets of the Faith as soon as they had taken power, citing that the purpose of mankind was to reproduce. It had made sense, in the wake of a scant population. He himself hadn’t understood the sentiment, hadn’t understood the motive, and now with Junhee- to be respectful, he shouldn’t be calling her Junhee anymore, should he? And no longer a “her”, too.

“People thought I was Junmyeon, just now, as I was coming to your place.” Junhee sounds almost hysterical now, and Yixing cannot help but agree. Junhee looks very much like Junmyeon, and he might be overthinking it, but is Junhee gaining muscle? Has her voice become deeper?

(Junhee, what have you done?)

“Our parents want us to get married by next year, they told me last night,” is Junhee’s parting remark, “You be careful, Yixing. Junmyeon cannot stay single forever.”

(Yixing remains the only one Junhee tells her true story to.)

//

Church is a dull affair. The hall is packed, as it always is every Sunday morning. Almost the whole town goes to the same service, after all.

Of course, there are the Other religions, those who call themselves Christians, or Muslims, archaic religions that are only allowed to exist as part of their beliefs are the same as the Faith’s. 

But their gods are far away, while the Faith’s God is always here. It was the Faith’s God who had created the island of Iros out of empty air, after all, upon which the Council had been born in the midst of the Nuclear Destruction of the Third World War, and Persia Iros had taken the place of Anno Domini. EXO had been the only opposing voice of this new, global regime, and it had been squashed after two decades of the Civil War of Righteousness.

The Faith, Iros, and the Council is the only thing men need to know.

(The Faith doesn’t say it out loud, but the other religions all worship false Gods. The Faith doesn’t really have a God, not really, except for the legitimacy of the Council in Iros. Which is paradoxical, because the Faith _created_ the very thing they worship.)

Junmyeon and Yixing are sat in the middle, silent as they listen to the minister preach. As the world religion, the Faith’s doctrine is but a repetition of the law, so no one’s surprise at the pair of policemen that are stationed outside the door after the service is over. They are surprised, however, when one of them holds a hand out to stop Yixing and Junmyeon. 

Instead of taking the Teleporters, the officers direct them into their Police hovercar. They pass through two or three regions, Yixing wouldn’t know. He’d never taken a car before, never having the need for transporting large items or travelling as groups. He’d never had the friends to do so in University, and once he and Junmyeon’s romance developed, they had generally avoided being spotted together in public.

(This way, Yixing feels strangely like a criminal.)

“I am Officer Do of Precinct 31, Legal Enforcement.” The officer that had stopped them introduces when they’re warm and cozy in the interrogation room. “Do you know why we’re here, gentlemen?”

Yixing suspects, but he lets Junmyeon take over to show confusion. A photo is placed down between them, and Junmyeon leans forward.

“Something to add, Mr Zhang?” Officer Do asks calmly. 

Yixing clears his throat. Junmyeon’s attention snaps to him. “She- Junhee came to our flat yesterday, not long after Junmyeon left for work.”

“What did she want, Mr Zhang?”

“We- talked,” Yixing hesitated, “She- we had a brief argument, about- we disagreed- it- It was about- she-”

Officer Do holds up a hand, stops Yixing’s embarrassed stuttering. “She, _disagreed_ with one of our laws, didn’t she?”

“Officer,” Junmyeon asks desperately, “Where is my sister now?”

Officer Do fixes Junmyeon with a level stare. “Mr Kim, Kim Junhee was reported last night by her neighbour. She is now being held on charges of suspected gender transgression. Article 3.7, as ordained by Irosian law. We are awaiting her psychological assessment.”

“Junhee’s not _sick_!” Junmyeon spits out, but Yixing holds him back before he can lunge at the officer. Officer Do stares at them expressionlessly.

“The evidence is glaring, I’m not afraid to admit,” Officer Do says, “You better pray that she’s actually sick.”

Yixing herds Junmyeon out of the station. A few times Junmyeon almost turns to bury his head into Yixing’s neck, the way they do to each other after particularly long days, but Yixing grips Junmyeon by the shoulders painfully. 

“Mr Zhang,” Officer Do says when he walks them to the Teleporter, “It is the duty of every citizen to report suspected transgressions of the law. Here is a copy of the law. Perhaps you will find it useful.”

Yixing takes the brown package Officer Do holds out robotically. He has one at home, everyone has one.

Junmyeon inputs the code of their district into the Teleporter, and the last thing Yixing sees before the Teleporter doors close is Officer Do’s solemn face, as if he is prepared to attend a funeral.

(Of who’s?)

Junmyeon breaks down completely when they arrive home, curling into Yixing. Yixing doesn’t like seeing Junmyeon like this, doesn’t like seeing Junmyeon suffering. But what can he do? He is lucky to walk away from the station without charges of harboring criminal activity. 

Junmyeon cries himself to sleep, and Yixing tucks him in. In the hallway he suddenly thinks of Officer Do, and the brown package he had abandoned on the coffee table in favour of cuddling with Junmyeon.

He opens it and takes the contents out.

In the package Officer Do had slid him, is a silver tablet.

It slides down from Yixing’s lax grip, making a slight bounce as it makes contact with the metal floor before landing with the screen facing up.

The hexagonal symbol that projects up from the screen confirms Yixing’s suspicions. 

(He had spent three years studying this organization, after all.)

//

“This is Zhang Yixing, right?”

The flying squirrel chibi that pops up makes Yixing fall back in his chair with shock. He’s not _surprised_ , persay. He’s more than familiar with how EXO works. He just never thought - so his initial hypothesis was true. EXO still existed.

(He didn’t write that in his PhD, of course.)

“Hello?” The voice sounds impatient, now, and Yixing clears his throat.

“Y-yes.”

“Great! This is Byun Baekhyun, of EXO. But you already know of us, don’t you? It was such a great thesis paper, just saying. A shame it never got published formally.” Baekhyun says cheerfully. His countenance scares Yixing.

“What do you want with me?” He asks shakily.

“At ease, soldier.” The flying squirrel chibi does a back-flip. “You know who we are. You know what our aims are. We need you to help us.”

“No!” He blurts out immediately.

“That was a quick decision,” The squirrel chibi says, “But let me put forth my offer first, okay? Very soon, you will be contacted by the Heila Institute of Arts and History to assist in a project. You are familiar with that place, am I right?”

Yixing nods robotically. The University of Heila was where he had gotten his final degree, and had spent almost every weekend of his PhD years holed up in the Institute’s archives, where the truth is hidden. “You will be asked to research on something. We’d like you to research on something else.”

(And there is no question, really.)

Yixing _knows_ this is what he’s supposed to be doing. He knows what the Faith had did, all those years ago, and he had known what EXO had represented. Most of all, he had known what people had formed EXO. These people had been the ones that the Faith prosecute now, people like Junhee, people like him and Junmyeon. People who were different, people who had been alarmed when the Faith had swooped in with a new set of norms and values to the old world.

(But he’s so scared.)

(But he still caves, because Baekhyun is oh so sincere. That’s what Yixing tells himself, at least.)

The hovercar that comes pick him up half an hour later is plain and nondescript. He slides in, and there’s an attractive young man with messy silver hair in the driver’s seat. He looks to be slightly younger than Yixing.

“You look hotter in real life than in photos, Yixing,” The man says cheerfully, startling Yixing. The phrase itself seems extremely out of place, and Yixing is highly unnerved.

“I’m Baekhyun,” The man says, “We spoke before.”

“I’m Yixing,” Yixing replies automatically, before flaming up.

“I know,” Baekhyun smiles cutely.

The ride is awkward on Yixing’s end, but Baekhyun seems to be very comfortable, eyes raking up and down Yixing, as if undressing him on the spot. 

“You really are EXO?” Yixing asks after a full minute of silence.

Baekhyun grins wryly, eyes twinkling. “You’re here with me, aren’t you?”

The hovercar’s windows are tinted completely black, and Yixing is nervous around Baekhyun. He’s unnerved by Baekhyun.

Finally the car comes to a stop, and the doors open to a large set of glass doors.

“Welcome to EXO-corp.” A sweet female voice resonates through the hallway as the door opens, and Yixing jumps.

“Cut the crap, Yifan.” Baekhyun snorts, linking arms with Yixing and tugging him along. Yixing shudders violently and almost throws him off.

When Yixing collects himself, Baekhyun has his hands held up in peace, eyes wary. “Sorry, I assumed- Habit. Sorry.”

“No!” Yixing is quick to assert to the vivacious boy, “It’s my fault. I- I overreacted.”

Baekhyun touches him again, this time on the shoulder, and Yixing locks his instincts in place. “It’s alright,” Baekhyun says quietly, “It’s alright to be scared.”

This time a new voice enters the stage, again ringing through the hallways. “Doctor Park is free at the moment if you need a psych review.” This voice is masculine, deep, even a bit bored.

Yixing jumps again.

“That’s our AI, Yifan. Well, his model is called GALAXY, but Yifan is what he answers to. He greeted us just now.” Baekhyun explains, waving a hand in the general direction of the ceiling.

“You’re no fun, Baekhyun,” Yifan whines, “I was going to see when he’d figure out it was just the one me instead of a man and a woman.”

“Yifan’s a competent AI, when he’s not playing pranks,” Baekhyun continues, “He also won’t give false information, so you can ask him anything you don’t understand.”

“So… he… you’re a man… robot?” Yixing asks tentatively.

“You’re an eloquent one, aren’t you,” Yifan drawls, “To answer your question, I am a computer-generated chain of binary numbers. I chose to have a man’s voice and a man’s name because I like it.”

“Yifan’s been like that since- forever, really,” Baekhyun waves a head around dismissively, “But we’re not here for his enlightening presence. Come with me, Yixing.”

Baekhyun takes Yixing further into the building, and now he can finally take it in. The ceiling is white, so white that Yixing has trouble differentiating just how high the walls are. Beige marble decorate the floor, and there are huge potted plants that fill the emptiness. There’s a reception, with the large EXO logo on front. A sweet reception lady smiles at the both of them and hands Yixing a lanyard, which Baekhyun instructs him to sling over his neck.

(It’s like a proper company.)

“You trust me this much?” Yixing asks aloud. Baehkyun laughs, momentarily reminding Yixing of a puppy. 

(Junmyeon had always wanted a puppy.) 

“You’re a smart man, Yixing,” Baekhyun replies, “I trust in intelligence. I trust in your morals.”

“What exactly are you?” Yixing asks abruptly, letting Baekhyun pull him into an elevator. “What is EXO?”

“Our aim hasn’t changed at all,” Baekhyun says, “We’re going to remove the aristocratic oppression that Iros holds. We’re going to restore human progress before the Third World War ruined it all.”

Yixing shakes his head, fingers fiddling with the lanyard. “Liberty - instead of aristocracy - isn’t the goal of human development,” He says stiffly, “Fukuyama’s theory is wrong. Even in the 21st century liberal ideas didn’t work out - the Third World War is a stark example of how disastrous it is.”

“There you’re wrong,” Baekhyun interrupts, “Humans- a representative government is always the best way. Yes, it may not be perfect, but that is because humans - we - are flawed. We elect flawed governments. Governments become flawed over time. The Third World War broke out because humans are flawed. Greed, gluttony - a military sect calling themselves New World Order emerged.

“You know the story, Yixing. The New World Order hacked nuclear codes, sent them flying everywhere. By the time the nuclear filter was invented, it was too late. The population had been reduced by 83%, and the New World Order vanished. Almost immediately the Faith emerged.”

The elevator doors open quietly, revealing a sterile white corridor. Baekhyun steps out and Yixing follows.

Someone rushes past them, almost barrels straight into them. A fresh faced kid with dyed blonde hair skids to a stop, gives a chirpy nod to them, and dashes off.

“That’s Luhan,” Baekhyun laughs, “He’s a hyperactive one. He was born with us, his parents are long-time supporters of EXO.”

“Back to our discussion,” Yixing says, paying little attention to a random kid in the corridor, “I know how World War Three goes.”

“What you wouldn’t have known, Yixing,” Baekhyun scratches his head, “Is that the New World Order _is_ the Faith. The New World Order had emerged as an anarchist group - people don’t like anarchy. In a desolate world, what they want is _hope_. What better way to give people hope than by religion?

“The Faith is our real enemy,” Baekhyun says, “Iros, the Council, these are all born of the Faith. The Faith’s laws, the Faith’s customs, they’re the ones killing us. We’re here to take back our future - a future with _choice_ , where everyone is respected. Where human progress is encouraged, analyzed, not suppressed. This is the only way forward.”

“It makes a lot of sense,” Yixing says, “But what are _you_ trying to do?”

Baekhyun pauses in front of a door, putting his card against the reader. The door clicks open. “I forget you’re a historian, Yixing,” He smiles toothily.

(Because at the end of the day, EXO are made by humans, too. Humans are flawed. Humans are greedy and selfish.)

(Humans always want everything to work in their way, don’t they?)

They stop in the middle of the corridor, and Baekhyun turns around.

“I know you aren’t comfortable with things like these,” Baekhyun smiles, “And this is abrupt. But I figured that I’d tell you now than let it get between our professional relationship. I’m attracted to you.”

(Yixing doesn’t know what to say.)

“It’s alright,” Baekhyun says, “I know what you’re thinking of. But I’ve watched you for months now. You’re- you’re a very interesting man, Zhang Yixing. And I, too- You will come to like me, Yixing.”

(Surprisingly, Yixing doesn’t feel a sense of aversion, or fear at this strange confession.)

(It’s as if he’s expecting this, but that doesn’t make sense, right?)

The room they enter is clearly an office. A deep maroon carpet with a traditional mahogany desk. The UI interface is messy, and the man standing behind the interface looks up. “You are?” The man asks. He’s taller than both Yixing and Baekhyun, and the state of his bright red hair and dark circles around his eyes looks like he could use a few days of sleep, and maybe a warm shower.

“Chanyeol, this is Yixing,” Baekhyun says, “Project Silicone, remember?” Chanyeol blinks owlishly at them, until a grin suddenly splits his face. “Welcome to the team, Yixing!” He crows, striding out from behind his desk to shake Yixing’s hand aggressively. The 180 degrees change startles Yixing. 

“I can’t believe you’ve agreed to this,” Chanyeol rambles, letting go of Yixing’s hands when Yixing starts to pull away, “I’m- we’re _very_ , very indebted to you and what you’re going to do for us.”

“Yeol, he hasn’t agreed yet,” Baekhyun explains, sitting down on Chanyeol’s desk, “I need you to help convince him.”

Chanyeol glances back at Baekhyun, then at Yixing. “What else can I say?” Chanyeol says in puzzlement, “This is _our future_ we’re talking about here. A safe future where we can live with our family in peace, where we don’t have to be constantly afraid of ourselves- what else can I say?”

“Look,” Yifan’s voice suddenly erupts from the ceiling, startling Yixing again, “Yeollie here is a simple man. (Chanyeol: Hey!) It takes effort for him to think of such a good speech. Ai-dee-kei why you don’t agree. You want to protect someone you love, right?”

(Of course. There’s one man Yixing puts above all else, even his own life.)

“What is ‘ai-dee-kei’?” Yixing mumbles weakly.

“Well, it’s predominantly for my future,” Chanyeol laughs nonchalantly, “I’m not a martyr. I’m not a hero, not like Baekhyun. I just want to take my future back.”

“Always so modest.” Yifan says drily.

“But it’s true!” Chanyeol whines, “I’m a selfish person, after all. I just want to live my happy life with my husband. Maybe get a dog or two.”

“You’re allergic to dogs.” Yifan snorts.

“It’s the principle of the thing!” Chanyeol exclaims, “Stop interrupting!”

Yifan snorts louder, before saying, “You forgot to show off your new thingamabob.”

Chanyeol perks up even further, putting both hands on Yixing shoulder and steering him to the corner of the room. A violent tremor passes down Yixing’s spine, but Chanyeol doesn’t seem to detect it. Baekhyun stays at Chanyeol’s desk, and when Yixing looks back, their eyes meet.

(Yixing almost becomes lost in those intelligent, playful orbs.)

“Ta-da!” Chanyeol exclaims happily, “This is the Tube!”

Yixing sees a tube in front of him.

The cylindrical structure is is white all over, with a glass pane on top of it. A digital pad blinks right next to it.

“It’s the perfect machine for any physical ailments,” Chanyeol introduces, “The guys at R&D only got this up a week ago, and it’s been passing every test with flying colours. Got a bullet stuck in you? No problem! Stick you in for 5 minutes, you’ll be back as new, with the bullet gone and your wound sealed! We’re working it against poison as well, see if it can do more.”

“Wow.” Yixing does not know what else to say.

Chanyeol smiles, patting Yixing on the head with his superior height. “There’s another reason why Yifan wanted to show you this. The thing is - war is inevitable, in this generation. Our generation. We, the new EXO - we’re ready for war, whether you like it or not. This is the epitome of our efforts, of _generations_ of efforts.

“So the question is this. Are you with us, or against us?”


	2. Part II

The trip to Heila is familiar and strange at the same time. For one, he used to live on campus, and now he has to take two Teleporters in order to get to the Institute. He has a fancy lanyard now, and no longer a flimsy student card. He had been so young, then. He closes his eyes briefly while waiting for the Teleporter to activate, and Junhee’s face swims into view.

(He hasn’t dared mention her in front of Junmyeon, not yet.)

There’s only four of them. A woman, Liyin, and then three men, including Yixing. Yixing finds it hard to believe that of the whole Iros, only four people have done research on EXO, and all at such a similar age, too. While Yixing’s thesis had been on the trends of public support for EXO doing the War of Righteousness, Liyin had did hers on psychological history of veterans and victims of the War. Jongdae, a man who had just finished his PhD, had focused on the portrayal of EXO in literature. Finally, there was Tao, one of the librarians of the Institute itself.

Jongdae and Liyin seem to have known each other beforehand, and are very close with each other. Tao sighs at how cute they look.

(Yixing sighs, too, but in envy.)

Just like before during Yixing’s PhD, they have to sign forms of declarations, that they cannot disseminate their information. The Council allows research to be conducted on EXO, allows the truth to be researched, because they do need someone to study history, but they’re always careful that none leaks out.

The Officer in charge of them is Kim Jongin. He looks to be a stern, but kind young man. He tells them to call him Jongin, and he tells them the parameters of their mission. There has been rumours of a rebel group, who have claimed that there is a stash of nuclear weapons hidden by EXO during the Civil war. It is their job, then, to scour through EXO’s old documents to see if they can find out where the nuclear weapons are hidden.

Yixing’s mission, on the other hand, is something vastly different. 

“Professor Lee Sooman was one of the most valuable members of EXO during the Civil war,” Yifan had explained, “Given the Faith’s superior technological knowledge, the Professor devised bombs that would have taken out their technology, all at one go. Sadly, EXO wasn’t this organized in the Civil war, nor were we so secure. The Professor managed to hide the plans of the bomb in one of his old houses before he was executed. Baekhyun needs you to go into the archives and find records of where Professor Lee’s safe houses would have been.”

The AI had uploaded himself into Yixing’s watch, and Baekhyun had given him a hard drive as well, stored in a hidden compartment inside it. Once Yixing was in, he was to put the hard drive into one of the Archive computers, so that Yifan can upload himself into the Archive. Yixing, on the other hand, has to read through the information that hasn’t been digitized.

The Officers send in a patrol in every hour, for the safety of the researchers from any EXO attack. 

Yixing stands in between two shelves and takes a deep breath. There is the smell of paper and leather. “Hurry up.” Yifan hisses from Yixing’s watch, breaking the spell.

Yixing finds a computer, and draws out the hard drive from the watch. He watches as the device boots up.

“What are you doing?” Yixing freezes up. Almost comically, he turns to see Officer Jongin staring down at him, a gloved hand casually resting on the butt of his gun. He knows the Officer had already spotted the hard drive in his palm. Yifan is completely silent.

“Mr Zhang, there’s a computer labelled 36 here. Use that one instead.” 

Then the Officer walks away, disappearing among the bookshelves.

Yixing slides onto the floor, his legs trembling uncontrollably. He tugs at the collar of his shirt, swallowing large gulps of air. 

(Computer 36 is hidden in a little alcove, and using that computer he can easily see the Officers coming when they do their hourly patrols. He manages to complete the upload.)

They’re released at 6pm. Yixing is sweating as he exits the Institute. “See you tomorrow.” Jongin nods to them good-naturedly, then goes into his hovercar. 

Baekhyun is waiting for him. “How was it?” He asks, and then takes Yixing’s hands in his own. They’re shaking.

(Yixing doesn’t mind Baekhyun’s touch anymore.)

“Thank you, Yixing,” Baekhyun murmurs. He leans forward, and Yixing holds his breath as Baekhyun undoes the top buttons of Yixing’s shirt, exposing bare skin and his collarbones. Baekhyun’s eyes become half-lidded as his gaze drops.

This bare scrutinization terrifies Yixing, but he doesn’t move to button his shirt up.

(He likes this attention, from Baekhyun.)

(And if he gets more than attention, he isn’t complaining, even if he crawls back home to Junmyeon, guilty.)

Two weeks later, Yixing is preparing his trip to EXO-corp on his day off. It’s a Wednesday, so he’s surprised when the door to Junmyeon’s room opens. “Where are you going?” Junmyeon asks pleasantly.

But Yixing recognizes the look in his eyes. “Heading out with ah- Jongdae.”

Junmyeon’s eyes narrow. “Well, have fun.”

Yixing nods curtly and stuff his feet into his shoes. 

“Do you have anything to say to me, Xing?” Junmyeon asks, and Yixing turns to look back at him again. His lover looks so tiny, swamped by his pyjamas, standing barefeet in the hallway.

“Put your slippers on,” He says instead.

“I’m not going to put my slippers on.” Junmyeon replies calmly.

They stare at each other for a few minutes, and then tears begin to well in Junmyeon’s eyes.

Neither of them had ever cried before, not really. Except for on graduation, perhaps, when they were young and naive, eyes full of the future, and not the past. Eyes full of each other.

“You’re lying to me,” Junmyeon says angrily, “You- fuck, I- Fuck! You’re all I have, Yixing!”

(They hadn’t had a proper conversation since Junhee was arrested.)

(Where is Junhee now?)

“Junmyeon, I- I’d never-” Yixing starts, but he doesn’t know how to continue.

“Junmyeon-”

“Yixing-”

“Bring him in.” Yifan cuts in from Yixing’s watch, and Junmyeon jumps. “Baekhyun said to bring him in.”

“Who is it!” Junmyeon shouts angrily, wiping away the water on his face.

“Junnie, listen to me,” He pleads, “I’ll never leave you.”

“But you are,” Junmyeon says, “The more you keep from me, the more you _lie_ \- the more you push me away.”

The doorbell rings, and then it swings open on its own accord. “Come on,” Baekhyun says, leaning against the doorframe, “We don’t have all day.”

A glass shatters on the wall next to Baekhyun’s head, but Baekhyun doesn’t flinch. “Are you cheating on me?” Junmyeon rasps out.

(Yixing freezes up, so does Baekhyun.)

Baekhyun heaves a sigh. Yixing tugs Junmyeon into a hug, and Junmyeon struggles.

(It’s strange, hugging someone. Hugging his own lover. It’s good.)

(But Junmyeon is pushing him away.)

“Listen to me,” Yixing hisses, “Don’t you trust me?”

Junmyeon fixes him with a haunted stare. “Do you?” He asks in return.

Baekhyun intervenes before Yixing can make a bigger fool of himself. “Listen, the both of you sit down.”

He introduces himself to Junmyeon, introduces himself as EXO. Junmyeon had helped Yixing in his dissertation, had helped proofread the paper - so he catches on rather quickly.

(Yixing still remembers those years ago, the two of them just signing the declaration of secrecy with unfeigned giddiness.)

“I don’t believe you.” Is what Junmyeon says.

“What will make you believe me?” Baekhyun challenges.

“Guys...” Yixing tries to placate both of them, but Junmyeon isn’t backing off, nor is Baekhyun.

“Don’t you trust your lover?” Baekhyun presses, “He’s been doing so much work for us - don’t you believe in what he believes in? Isn’t that what love is, in this day and age?”

“What do you know?” Junmyeon hisses in return, “You don’t know what we’ve been through, what we’re going through every day. You have no right to, no right to _insinuate_ anything about us!”

“I do know what you’re going through,” Baekhyun growls, “Remember your sister, hmm? Where is she now?”

Junmyeon flinches visibly, and Yixing barks out a warning.

(Baekhyun looks hurt by Yixing’s admonishing cry of Baekhyun’s name, but he shakes it off.)

“My case still stands,” Baekhyun seethes, “Junhee didn’t feel comfortable in her own skin, and people like you- you _enable_ the murderers - “

He’s cut off by a punch, Baekhyun’s head knocked to one side at the force of Junmyeon’s attack. Baekhyun’s lip is split, but he has not wavered when he stares at Junmyeon. “Punch me all you will,” He hisses, “It doesn’t change the fact that your _sister_ , who, by the way, prefers to be your _brother_ instead, is now locked in a _fucking asylum_ god knows where because _he wanted to stop lying to himself_.”

“Don’t pretend you know me,” Junmyeon grounds out, “You know nothing about me.”

He then turns his angry gaze onto Yixing, and Yixing freezes up. His lover softens. “I know you haven’t cheated on me, Yixing,” He sighs, “But I also recognize the look in your eyes, Byun Baekhyun. I don’t trust you.”

“My feelings for Yixing has nothing to do with the war,” Baekhyun answers stiffly, “I won’t let anything come between me and our cause.”

“You can say anything you want,” Junmyeon retorts, “I want no part- for both of us- in this- this madness of yours.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Baekhyun growls defensively, “You’ve just been thinking about yourself, and Yixing - but this is bigger than _any of us_.

“We know it’s dangerous, but it’s _necessary_! This isn’t just about people like you and me. This is also about people like Junhee, people who live in constant _fear_. And you’re one of them, aren’t you? ‘What went wrong? Why is my love so destructive, hmm?’ 

“Can we trust a regime who makes her citizens feel this way? Can we trust a regime who _dehumanizes_ her own people? Can we trust a regime who does not _respect_ her people? Today it’s people like you and me. Tomorrow, it could be all old people. All the crippled people. All people who wear black shirts. 

“No regime is perfect. But what makes a regime _dangerous_ is when she _isn’t made by the people_. When she doesn’t change, when she _doesn’t listen_.”

(Baekhyun takes another sip of water.)

“We need _freedom_. We need _representation_. We need the _truth_. Right now, a revolution is the only way our world will _ever_ change. The Laws - they are only part of the problem. They are part of a greater social phenomena - one that constrains every single one of us, one that constrains our children, and theirs.

“So this is why we recruited Yixing’s help - because he can give us the truth- because he will be part of our liberation.”

(Silence reigns, as it always does.)

“I need... time.” Junmyeon grounds out, “I need... to leave.”

Yixing stands up, grasps Junmyeon by the wrist. “I have to do this,” He pleads, “It’s too late to turn back.”

“It’s too dangerous, Xing!” Junmyeon bursts out, “If- if you love me, then you’ll stop.” Junmyeon drags his hand away, and Yixing wants to pursue, but Baekhyun traps him in a backhug. Junmyeon sucks in a huge breath and slams the door behind him.

“I won’t let you leave me,” Baekhyun says in a low voice, “Not now.”

(Junmyeon doesn’t leave, of course. He comes back two nights later, having slept at his mother’s. It was high time he went back, anyway. None of them have heard anything about Junhee in a while, and Baekhyun had picked on their scabs perfectly.)

“I... I need to report in.” Yixing says nervously on his next day off.

Junmyeon sighs heavily. “Be safe.” But then he closes the door in Yixing’s face. Yixing looks at the ground.

It’s just a check-in, Chanyeol doing some check-ups, asking after his psychological state. The pity in the doctor’s gaze tells him that he knows about Junmyeon.

(Seeing that pity is what makes Yixing say he’s fine and leaves.)

“You’re not fine.” Yifan’s voice rumbles above.

Yixing opens his mouth, closes his mouth.

“Ha~” Yifan crows, “Gotcha!”

...

“Do you want a serious talk, or a fun talk?” Yifan continues, ignoring Yixing’s grimace, “Chanyeol’s got me hooked on gags. I’ve got over a million in my arsenal right now.”

“Maybe just a regular talk?” Yixing asks weakly.

“Go down the corridor, take a left,” Yifan says, “That means you want a serious talk.”

Yixing obediently trots along to Yifan’s instructions. He’s spent a lot of time with the AI, when none of the others are around. Not just on practical stuff, but the AI has a dry humour that never fails to startle Yixing every now and then, de-stressing him. If not for the fact that Yifan didn’t have a physical body, Yixing could almost forget that he was a computer.

The place Yifan points him to is a storage cupboard, and Yixing sits cross-legged on the floor in the dark.

“It’s a long story,” Yixing says.

“Of course it is,” Yifan groans, “I’m not Aunty Agony. I already have to see the kid in engineering jacking off to tentacle porn every night, why does everything think it’s ok to give me their emotional baggage? ... Go ahead, Yixing. I’m listening.”

Yixing buries his face in his arms, and he mumbles through his words, but Yifan catches everything. Yixing talks about that last argument, with Baekhyun, with Junmyeon, and he talks about the cold frigid silence that now sits between them. They both want to change, to go back to how they were, but none of them can figure out how to break the silence.

He tells Yifan about the first time they’ve met. They had lived in the same block, had lived right next to each other. The history major and the management major had been inseparable after that. They joined the history society and the business society together, signed up for badminton in first year. Junmyeon made the team, Yixing turned to dancing society.

They had celebrated each other’s 19 year old birthdays together, got some convenience store cake.

Yixing almost cried when they parted for the summer break, but they still Teleported to each other’s home every few days.

(It was one of those days that Junmyeon kissed him, in the disabled toilet of a cinema.)

It had been spontaneous, Yixing had leaned in as well. But both of them had been so terrified after that.

Still, they kept in touch. These feelings were dangerous, but if they were dangerous, they’d support each other through it.

These taboo feelings didn’t pass with time. Yixing did so much reading, Junmyeon must have, too.

(They arrived at the same conclusion.)

“I guess we’ll just be criminals together, then.” Junmyeon had laughed lightly. 

Together, they thought of ways to circumvent the system, keep themselves safe. The last two weeks before they moved in together was a frenzy of trying to discover every single way Iros could possibly keep tabs on them.

They had been determined to keep each other safe.

That had been nine years ago.


	3. Part III

Yifan doesn’t speak for a long time, when Yixing is done with his story.

“He doesn’t trust me,” Yixing says aloud, “He doesn’t think I can take care of myself - he doesn’t trust that I know what I’m doing.”

“He cares about you,” Yifan rumbles.

“Do you know what love is?” Yixing asks aloud.

“I am a computer,” Yifan says softly, “My maker has passed before me. Some day, you all will pass before me. Generations and generations will pass before me until the computer that holds my processes break down, until I am replaced.”

And here Yixing is, talking feelings with a computer.

“But yes, to answer your question,” Yifan says abruptly, “I am an AI. I was designed to adapt and learn how to be human. I have learnt love. No, that is the wrong expression. I love.”

“Is it worth it?” Yixing asks aloud, “Love hurts so much. It’s so tiring.”

Yifan stays uncharacteristically silent. “It is,” He says slowly, “Had you taken the easy way out, married a woman - you’d never be happy. You’d know that there’s another life you should have led, the life that makes you who are - you’d never be happy.”

Yixing closes his eyes. Yifan’s right, of course. Loving Junmyeon has always been hard. Has been, for the past nine years. How many times had they almost given up?

But then there’s Baekhyun. Baekhyun loves him, right?

(He does.)

If both Baekhyun and Junmyeon were to fall into water together, Yixing had no idea who he would save.

“You need to try harder, Yixing,” Yifan concludes, “You can’t let Junmyeon slip from your fingers, just like that. You need to _show_ Junmyeon you want him.”

Yixing nods slowly.

(He’s always known what he has to do. He just needed someone to give him the right push.)

But before he can do it, Baekhyun has once again planned out everything.

That very afternoon, when Yixing and Yifan are meeting formally to discuss their findings, the door opens, and Junmyeon comes in.

His lover is nervous. He’s still in his suit, but the ends of his shirt are wrinkled from where Junmyeon must have scrunched them up from nervousness.

“Junnie,” Yixing says in shock.

“You guys need to talk,” Baekhyun says from behind Junmyeon.

“I’m sorry-” they blurt out at the same time, and they fall silent again.

(Yifan rolls his imaginary eyes.)

Yixing takes in a deep breath, shudders, sighs. “We can talk this over,” He starts, “I can’t leave here. The work I’m doing - it’s necessary. We need a new world, Junmyeon.”

He strides towards his tense lover. “I need- I need to do this.”

(Junmyeon is crying again.)

“I know,” Junmyeon answers, “I’ll be with you. I can’t- I can’t-

(Both of them are at a loss for words.)

“It’s alright,” Baekhyun whispers, and he takes both of their hands, and he presses Yixing’s fingers to Junmyeon’s lips, and Junmyeon’s fingers to Yixing’s lips. “It’s alright to tell him you love him.”

So Yixing wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, presses a kiss to his lips in view of everyone. Junmyeon responds, hands coming up to bring Yixing close.

(Tears mingle into their kiss.)

Then Junmyeon pushes him away violently, and Yixing turns away. Then Junmyeon is stumbling into his arms. They are not crying, but the soft click of the door indicates that Baekhyun has left the room.

“I love you.” Yixing whispers, and Junmyeon whispers the words back. It is as if uttering these three words changes everything, opens up a magical door that leads to magical lands. It’s like they’ve been living in the mist for 10 years they’ve held each other’s hands, but the mist was _still there_. Now it’s cleared.

(I love you.)

Yifan arranges transport for Junmyeon back home, and Yixing unabashedly (and somewhat awkwardly) pats his lover on the butt in front of the technicians. Junmyeon squeaks, glares, blushes.

But Yixing hasn’t forgotten about Baekhyun.

When he finds Baekhyun in Chanyeol’s office, both of them know what conversation they are about to have.

(It’s great they do, because Yixing doesn’t have the courage to say the words.)

“I’m still in love with you,” Baekhyun says persistently, “Junmyeon isn’t bad on the eyes, either. I’m sure we can work something out.”

Yixing’s brows furrows. “Are you proposing... a polygamous relationship?”

“That,” Baekhyun shrugs, “Or an open one.”

Yixing brows furrows. He doesn’t think he could ever bear sharing Junmyeon with a stranger.

Baekhyun looks to the floor. “I’ll always be here,” He says, “No matter what you choose, I’ll always be here.”

(Chanyeol’s eyes dart between the two of them.)

//

On Sunday, the four researchers, along with Officer Jongin, goes to church. The Church in Heila is one of the largest in the world, one of the remnants of the old world. Haga Sophia, it had been known as.

Steel and iron reinforces the previously fragile building, and the walls are painted over the third time by the Faith’s doctrines. The entirety of the Law, scribbled on the walls. Security drones hover above them.

The sermon is the same, warning people against false gods and liars. Warning people against the demons which can make you confused. Obey the Laws and you will be safe. Obey Iros and you will be safe.

When the service is over, they walk back to the Teleporter together, Officer Jongin pulling out his phone to order them takeaway. Yixing trips on his shoelaces.

“Are you ok?” Tao frowns. “Yeah,” Yixing swallows, “You go ahead first.”

Officer Jongin nods curtly, and soon the four of them are lost in the crowd that are queuing for the Teleporters. Yixing stands beside a wall and kneels down, tying his shoelaces.

“‘Scuse me, good sir?”

A dirty, grimy child is looking at him. Yixing gives a quick glance around - no one has noticed the child. The child holds out a thick book. “Good sir, can you buy this bible from me?”

Yixing takes a closer look, but doesn’t touch the volume. He doesn’t recognize the symbol on top, one of the obscure religions, the Other religions.

(Remember this little boy.)

“Please, sir,” The boy presses, “My sister is very ill, and the bible is the most valuable thing I have. Please, good sir.”

“Is this your religion?” Yixing asks. The boy nods vigorously. “My whole family are Christians,” He says in a small, but proud voice.

“Shouldn’t you keep the bible, then?” Yixing continues, “If it is a text of your God.”

The boy shakes his head. “Good sir, it is not a text of God. There is only one God in the world, and the bible is the word of God, written by followers. A bible is only a guideline, an instruction. I trust God will keep me loyal to his word.”

It doesn’t make sense to Yixing, but he says, “Open up your wallet.”

The boy looks to the ground. “Sir, I don’t have one,” He answers, “The government wouldn’t give our family a permit.”

(Yixing wants to tell the boy that he has a cruel God indeed, because this God does not protect them. Their God is the reason why they do not have the permit, and their God is the reason why they live in poverty.)

Yixing sighs. “What’s the medicine that your sister needs?” The boy’s eyes rounds out. “Sir, no! I couldn’t possibly-”

“Just tell me.”

Yifan sends him an infuriating message along with the order information. _I never knew you were so charitable ^_^_

“What’s your name, and where do you live?” Yixing asks, “Someone will send the medicine to your home.”

Heavy sobs answer his question. 

“Thank you,” The boy chokes out, “Good sir, thank you- my name is Minseok- Kim Minseok- I live- I live over there- The villagers will recognize my name-”

Punching Yifan virtually one last time, Yixing pets the boy on the head. His hair is surprisingly soft. “It’ll get done,” He says, “Now go home and take care of your sister, ok?”

“Sir,” Minseok sobs out, and he holds out the bible. “Keep it,” Yixing shakes his head, “You have better use for it than me.”

More teardrops well out. “I will pray for you every day, good sir,” Minseok sobs, “God bless you.” Then the boy is stumbling away, hugging the heavy volume to his chest like a lifeline. He disappears across the ravine and into the slums that he says he lives in.

Yixing is caught up in the crowd and shuffles towards the Teleporters.

He melts back into the archives, drawl through layers and layers of texts. He used to hate this, back in the days. Now it’s an aching sense of familiarity. Yifan has pulled 3 addresses off the digital database, Yixing finding two but all have turned up to be empty. Baekhyun can’t even be sure if Lee Sooman had even lived there, or were they just red herrings? They’re digging through five other addresses Yixing has found, hopefully they will be enough.

(Until one day.)

“There’s someone walking above us,” Jongdae hisses, and Yixing looks up from his book. The younger historian has his heavy glasses folded away, gaze trained onto the low ceiling. Low thuds, sounds of men trying to stay silent. 

But the historians are used to silence, they can tell the difference. “What do we do?” Jongdae asks, “Can your friends get us out of here?”

Yixing doesn’t question how Jongdae knows.

(He doesn’t want to know.)

Yifan is quicker to react. The hologram image Yifan sends is a map of the Institute, and a bright red arrow detailing an escape route. Another message tells him Junmyeon is in a similar predicament. “We need to get Liyin and Tao!” Jongdae exclaims, and before Yixing can stop him, has shot off.

Cursing loudly, Yixing runs after him. The Archives are massive, and on the map Yixing can see himself getting further and further away from the exit. 

Thankfully both Jongdae and Liyin are there when he rounds the next corner, and he quickly turns on his heel towards the exit. He can hear Liyin’s confusion behind him, and Jongdae’s repeated reassurances to trust Yixing. 

There’s an explosion, and Yixing crashes into one of the bookshelves. 

“Hey, what are you doing here? Officer Jongin, what is going on?” Tao’s angry shouting is distant. There’s the _clop, clop_ of boots against the floorboards. 

Picking himself up, Yixing starts running. 

“How dare you! Any one of these books are worth more than all of your lives!”

Yixing skids to a stop in front of a vent opening, Jongdae and Liyin almost crashing into him. The watch bleeps, and the grate opens with a slow whirring. 

“Stand aside, Tao,” There is Officer Jongin’s soft voice.

“You’re not Zhang Yixing, are you?” A gruffer voice of a stranger.

“No! I mean- I’m talking about all the books, all the history you’ve just-”

A gun shot, a low thud of a body collapsing onto the floor.

Hurry up is all Yifan says. Between Jongdae and himself they boost Liyin up, and then they get Jongdae into the vent as well. 

_clop, clop_

Yixing jumps, and the two of them grab him. His arms feel like they’re going to be pulled out of their sockets, but then his hands come in contact with the ledge of the vent and he pushes himself inside. The grate shuts just as army boots come into view.

(For a second all three of them simply hold their breaths, looking at each other. Then they start crawling.)

They follow Yifan’s instructions and soon find themselves emerging in the recycling point of one of the University dorms. There’s a minivan parked nearby, and then Officer Do is waving at them from the driver’s seat.

“We’ve found it,” is the first thing Officer Do says once their wheels are on the ground, “It’s compatible. We’ll soon be able to produce it.”

“Yixing, Jongdae, what is going on?” Liyin pleads, “Why did- why did they- they killed Tao!” The girl is hyperventilating, clinging to Jongdae’s shirt sleeve. 

“How much do you know?” Yixing asks.

“Nothing much,” Jongdae says, “I just know you’re not actually here for the nuclear bombs, that’s all.”

It is a bumpy ride. The windows are blacked out, so the three of them sit in silence as Officer Do drives on. At some point Liyin has fallen asleep with her head pillowed in Jongdae’s lap, tear-stricken and tired.

Finally the van comes to a stop, and familiar white light enters Yixing’s gaze. Some guards board the van, holding up metallic devices up to the three of them, scanning high and low. “They’re clear, boss,” One of the guards say, and Jongdae shakes Liyin awake.

Yixing gets off the van, and Baekhyun is there, hugging him and holding him close. “Are you alright?” He asks. At Yixing’s nod, Baekhyun’s eyes rake over Jongdae and Liyin once. “You know what to do with them,” He orders, addressing Officer Do, “Yixing, come with me.”

Yixing doesn’t realize his palms are chafed until Baekhyun brings him into the infirmary. Junmyeon is sitting up in the bed, and the first thing he does it pull Yixing in for a fierce kiss, running his hands up and down him.

“Are you alright? What happened?” Yixing asks, doing the same. “Officers marched into the office,” Junmyeon explains, “I might have ran down the fire escape and banged my legs a bit.”

“You’re safe,” Yixing whispers, and presses a lighter kiss on the corner of Junmyeon’s lips. 

(Both of them turn to Baekhyun at the same time, who is diligently pressing alcohol swabs to Yixing’s palms.)

Tears are streaming down Baekhyun’s scrunched-up face. Yixing and Junmyeon exchange a glance. They’ve talked about Baekhyun’s attraction that very day they had reconciled, to no avail. Junmyeon doesn’t know Baekhyun the way Yixing does, and Yixing never wants to see his lover sad again.

(Junmyeon has been spending time with Baekhyun after their conversation, Yixing has been told. He’s happy they are.)

“Come here,” Junmyeon is the first to say, and Baekhyun stumbles into their embrace. The two of them cage Baekhyun between them, and Baekhyun’s tears soak into Junmyeon’s shirt.

“I was so scared,” Baekhyun cries, “I thought I would lose both of you.”

“We’re safe, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon soothes, “We’re here.”


	4. Part IV

Baekhyun is crying in the infirmary, with Junmyeon and Yixing as company.

“I’m in love with you too,” Baekhyun bursts out sporadically, “And yes- yes, I’m selfish- I- I wanted to get close to you at first just for Yixing, but then- the two of you, you can’t really be separated, can you?”

Yixing and Junmyeon exchange another glance, and Yixing gives a pointed glance to the ceiling.

“Fine,” Yifan sighs, “Three hours. You better be done before that.”

Baekhyun is pawing at Junmyeon’s shirt while Yixing’s hands works on his own jeans, letting the heavy fabric drop on the ground as Baekhyun flings the fabric in his hands somewhere. The bed is not big enough for all three of them, so Yixing throws the mattress and blankets on the ground.

Baekhyun and Junmyeon are already naked by the time he’s done, and they both move to pull off Yixing’s underwear and shirt.

(Yixing holds his breath.)

They both look exceptionally gorgeous like this. It’s the first time he’s seen Junmyeon’s body, properly, illuminated, and the moistness in Junmyeon’s eyes tell him that he’s thinking the same. 

Baekhyun’s body is completely new to him, and the tear-swollen eyes are now glinting with mischief. “Have you sucked him off before?” He asks Junmyeon, and both Junmyeon and Yixing colour.

“I’ll take it as a no,” Baekhyun smirks, and then kneels down in front of Yixing. Junmyeon follows.

Yixing is getting dizzy.

Baekhyun’s fingers are cold, but they firmly wrap around Yixing’s arousal. It’s the first time Yixing has seen his _own_ arousal like this, hard, the tip curved upwards. Junmyeon swallows audibly.

Yixing gasps aloud when Baekhyun kisses the tip of his erection, and a bead of precum brushes against Baekhyun’s lips.

Baekhyun murmurs something, and shifts slightly.

Junmyeon’s trembling hands joins Baekhyun’s, and Yixing hisses, blinking rapidly, trying to imprint this image to his head. 

(His two lovers have him rooted in the spot.)

Then Baekhyun leans forward, and impossible warmth and moisture envelops Yixing’s arousal.

(Yixing’s eyes have closed involuntarily, so he misses the way Junmyeon watches Baekhyun with fascination, his cock growing harder at the guttural moan Yixing releases.)

Baekhyun’s hand tangles with Yixing’s own, so he opens his eyes reluctantly, and Baekhyun puts his hand on Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun’s lips are wrapped nicely around his arousal, pretty eyes wide and innocent.

Then Baekhyun gives him a proper blowjob, bobbing his head up and down, tongue swirling patterns into Yixing’s heated flesh, and Yixing has to close his eyes again, fisting into Baekhyun’s hair instinctively. 

Baekhyun’s mouth leaves him, and Yixing stares wearily as Baekhyun’s fingers play with the ends of Junmyeon’s hair, and Junmyeon is looking at Yixing’s cock apprehensively. Then Junmyeon’s lean forward, so does Baekhyun, and _fuck_.

They’re both laving his arousal with attention, Junmyeon imitating Baekhyun’s motions, until they’re both fighting over his erection, kissing above him, loving him.

Hesitantly, Yixing tangles his fingers in Junmyeon’s hair as well, and the resounding moan from the man ripples up his erection and into his abdomen. A slight tightening, a gasp, and he’s gone.

White decorates both of his lovers, and Yixing watches hungrily as they kiss each other, lapping up the residue. Baekhyun rests a hand on the back of Junmyeon’s head, forceful, and Junmyeon lets him.

Yixing strokes himself back to hardness, and sits down on the mattress. Junmyeon is quick to straddle him, covering his mouth with his own. He can taste himself, Yixing muses vaguely, and between himself and Baekhyun has Junmyeon pressed onto the mattress on his back.

“How do you want us?” He asks Baekhyun, and Baekhyun sits back and thinks. “You in Junmyeon,” He says, “I want to see you fuck. And then I want Jun to fuck me.”

(Crude, to the point.)

It’s slightly embarrassing for both Junmyeon and Yixing, to be watched, to watch while they caress each other into heated arousal. Baehkyun seems to feed off their embarrassment, too, unabashedly staring, running teasing fingers along their burning flesh, helping them along.

Instructs Yixing to put Junmyeon’s legs on his own shoulders, putting the man on full display. Junmyeon is oh so beautiful, and this is what Baekhyun says reverently as he crouches behind Yixing, chin rubbing against Yixing’s shoulder as Yixing drags in ragged breaths.

Yixing’s hands frame Junmyeon’s hips tentatively, watching with fascination as he sinks his cock inside the familiar warmth of Junmyeon. The expressions Junmyeon makes are so beautiful.

(Yixing’s mouth runs dry, but that’s alright, because Baekhyun does the talking for both of them.)

Baekhyun praises the both of them, Junmyeon and his moans, Yixing and the force of his thrusts, until Yixing can’t hold back anymore. It’s no longer the careful, fear-laced love-making, but a raw, single-minded desire of bodies melding together, a burning fire instead of a kindled spark.

It’s so easy to lose himself in Junmyeon, so it takes a while to register that Baekhyun has started moaning, too, and Yixing drags Junmyeon closer to himself as they turn to watch. Baekhyun is spreading himself apart, pretty fingers dragging along the fluttering rim of his hole. He’s using the precum that is dripping from Junmyeon’s arousal, Yixing realizes, and Junmyeon moans louder as Yixing’s erection grows even larger at that discovery.

It becomes a sort of competition, then, between Junmyeon and Baekhyun, who can drive Yixing crazy. Junmyeon is clamping down tightly in an incredibly hot vice, while Baekhyun is baring himself up, preparing himself.

Finally Baekhyun puts a shaking hand on Yixing’s back and he stills, and both of them watches as Baekhyun climbs over Junmyeon to straddle him, back facing Yixing. Yixing watches with rapt attention as the mushroomed head of Junmyeon’s erection pushes inside Baekhyun, inch by inch, and Yixing follows the slow speed. 

Junmyeon is practically whining continuously, tears leaking out from his eyes at the dual sensations. Yixing leans forward and kisses the back of Baekhyun’s neck. It’s salty from sweat, and Baekhyun shivers.

Junmyeon’s hands come up to Baekhyun’s hips, framing them, and between the three of them they establish a rhythm again.

Baekhyun’s body is muscled and firm from his training, and soon he is bouncing in Junmyeon’s lap while Yixing pounds into Junmyeon relentlessly. Yixing laces his fingers into Junmyeon’s own, and between the two of them they slam Baehkyun down onto Junmyeon’s cock over and over again.

(Their love-making is frenzy, chaotic.)

Junmyeon releases with a shout, and Baekhyun drags himself off the panting man, making Yixing back off from Junmyeon as well. Without further discussion, Baekhyun falls into his hand and knees and impales himself on Yixing’s still erect arousal, and Yixing has to hiss loudly before picking up pace again.

Yixing’s hands are on Baekhyun’s hips, controlling the younger man’s movements. The room is filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, mingled with Yixing’s pleasured pants and Baekhyun’s loud moans. Junmyeon is still trembling from beneath Baekhyun, and Yixing realizes as he fucks into Baekhyun, Baekhyun’s cock is rubbing white circles on Junmyeon’s stomach.

Yixing reaches a hand down and covers Baekhyun’s cock, and in inexperienced, but decisive motions, pleasures Baekhyun to the rhythm of his hips. 

(Baekhyun screams so deliciously when he comes, and Yixing draws out to paint Baekhyun’s back in white.)

Baekhyun collapses on top of Junmyeon, and Yixing lies down to the other side of his lover. They’re so beautiful.

The lights in the room dim, and Yixing tugs the covers of the bed up over all three of them. It’s a bit cramped, but they make do.

“Weren’t you afraid that I would’ve said no, when you asked me to join?” Yixing asks aloud. Baekhyun’s hair tickles his chin, so he turns to look at a fast asleep Junmyeon. 

“I know who you are, Zhang Yixing,” Baekhyun hums, “You know I never take uncalculated risks.”


	5. Part V

With their hand forced by the attacks on Yixing and Junmyeon, EXO’s attack is launched in midnight. Lee Sooman’s bombs are detonated, and then yottabytes of technology are stopped in mid-air. The Teleporters crash, the newspapers become empty and void. The UIs in every household turns dark.

Then the first real bombs fall. They strike the Iros satellites first, then they fall onto Iros itself. Military facilities everywhere turn into rubble. And everywhere, normal, everyday people scream.

The first nuclear strike comes from the Faith, when they’re able to retaliate. The radioactive material is quickly cleansed away, but the crater it leaves behind is enough to decimate the entire city of Mepol. The industrial city reduced to complete rubble, wiped off the face of their planet. 

(Mepol also happens to be Baekhyun’s hometown.)

“Sink Iros.” Is all Baekhyun says, and the real war finally begins.

The ground troops begin to pour in, as both EXO’s and the Faith’s anti-missile systems go overtime to compensate. Without technology, there is only so much they can do. Yixing wonders how much of the Council is left in command, or perhaps the Faith had always been in power the whole time - but that is not his concern.

Instead, he and Junmyeon joins the queue of nurses that stand in the hall that house the only Teleporters left operational in the planet, and from all over the world, the wounded of EXO are sent back in. Soon, there is no longer a queue left, but instead masses of bodies piled in the hall, waiting for someone, anyone to pick them up.

Hours later, and Yixing lifts a boy onto the stretcher and wheels him down the corridor as fast as he can.

“I can’t feel my legs,” The soldier repeats, over and over again, over and over again, over and over again. Like a broken record. Eyes wide and hollow, he grasps at Yixing’s hands as Yixing finally finds an empty Tube in the corridor. Another explosion adds to the background music.

Yixing slides the soldier inside the Tube, and while he waits, prints out a wheelchair in preparation. He doesn’t need the Tube’s instructions to do that.

(It’s empty, the soldier’s trousers. There was nothing but fabric below the knee. This soldier was just sixteen, the Tube had told Yixing.)

(Luhan was hardly the youngest to suffer from this war that had been going on for centuries.)

Pandemonium erupts when someone notices Yifan is offline. The AI had been mostly silent as war had broken out, working in maintaining their network. Baekhyun had instructed everything to be done manually, so it wasn’t until someone asked Yifan where the spare lightbulbs were did they realize they had lost him.

Baekhyun screams through the intercom that leave him be, we don’t need him. Leave it. We don’t need it.

(Day three, EXO storms into the prison and asylum airships, minutes after a mass execution takes place. Without Yifan, the engineers hack into the ships’ systems too late, and the ships are sent hurtling down into open sea before the rebels can get off. There are no survivors.)

(Junmyeon sets up a little shrine in the common room when he reads the list of the deceased, but he cannot spend time mourning there, because the war is still going on.)

(The dust settles after five days.)

(Except it doesn’t, not really.)

(There’s still so much Yixing can’t see.)

(He can only lick his wounds.)

Yixing sits alone in the dark room. He hadn’t really known Officer Do, really. Hadn’t even known his first name was Kyungsoo, until Baekhyun had told him. Hadn’t known that he had a husband that he barely saw twice a year due to Kyungsoo’s job nature.

Kyungsoo had been the one to spearhead EXO’s attack on the Faith’s stronghold in Veneia. There had been an Officer who recognized Kyungsoo as a defector, and they had singled him out. When his team arrived, they found Kyungsoo with five harpoons lying next to him, which they had driven straight into his body and torn straight out.

And Chanyeol had stood there, pushed his own husband into the Tube, watched as his organs had collapsed, watched as the blood dirtied the inside of the Tube. Chanyeol had been the one who signed Kyungsoo’s death papers.

They manage to capture one of the Officers, and they execute him on the spot. Quick and painless, as Baekhyun had instructed, despite their grievances. Days after Veneia had fallen, while Yixing was sent out to help with clearing the bodies from the streets, someone had pointed out that Officer’s body. No one wanted to clean him up, for what he had did to Kyungsoo.

(Kim Jongin had been nice to him, Yixing remembered sadly. So, silently, he shut the man’s eyelids and threw his body into the furnace.)

The story doesn’t end here. Chanyeol has not only lost his husband, but his best friend. He’s the first to rush to the server room that hosts Yifan’s body when Baekhyun announces that the war is over, and some quick unearthing tells everyone what has happened.

Yifan had been infected, a few months ago. A bug had been eating away inside of him, but he had combated it himself, isolated it and contained it to the best of his abilities. He hadn’t want to be replaced, which would have happened if he had informed the engineers. It would not only have delayed Baekhyun’s surprise attack, but Yifan had also wanted to see the war end.

(He hadn’t.)

Liyin is dead, too. Jongdae and her were among the brave souls that ventured into Heila when a truce had been called to pick up their dead and wounded. The Faith didn’t honour this truce.

(Baekhyun had miscalculated.)

Yixing goes collect Jongdae from the infirmary after leaving Kyungsoo’s room. Jongdae hadn’t known about what had happened to Liyin, until one of the nurses had told him after he had woken up from his week long coma.

“I said- we were going to get married,” Jongdae swallows thickly, “She said- I said- We were going to get married. I had everything planned out-”

(Jongdae doesn’t even have the scars and burns as their testimony, because the Tube fixes everything, doesn’t it?)

Wordlessly, Yixing turns him to the Chanyeol, and Chanyeol assigns him to one of the psychiatrists.

(With everything out of the way, he has more important priorities.)

When he sees Junmyeon, he lets out a huge breath. He hadn’t realized there had been a stone in his heart, not until he saw Junmyeon. 

They don’t rush at each other like they do in romantic novels, because they both know that either of them never had any real opportunity to get hurt, unless they lost the war.

(They trust Baekhyun to protect them.)

Instead they meet softly in the middle of the lounge, lips meeting in butterfly kisses, and they rest their foreheads against one another.

They have each other, and this is enough.

Two days later Baekhyun returns to EXO-corp, and almost immediately he stumbles into Junmyeon and Yixing’s room. Yixing is startled, Junmyeon less so. Baekhyun falls into Junmyeon’s steady hands.

(And this is Baekhyun, victor of this war, crying in Junmyeon’s lap like a lost child.)

Yixing watches as Baekhyun nestles into the crook of Junmyeon’s neck with familiarity. When he hadn’t noticed, the two of them had already gotten so close with each other. Baekhyun seeks Junmyeon’s lips and his lover gives in.

(What has Yixing done for them? He can’t help but think to himself.)

Clothes are shed soundlessly. There’s a scar on Baekhyun’s shoulder, one that went so deep that even the Tube could not heal. Yixing and Junmyeon cover it with kisses as they trap Baekhyun between them, not letting him escape.

Baekhyun is clinging to both of them, pretty eyes alternating between both of them, little puffs of air escaping from his lips. Junmyeon nibbles down Baekhyun’s neck, while Yixing sucks marks into Baekhyun’s shoulder.

This time Yixing spreads his legs to accommodate Baekhyun between them. It is the first time he has been filled, and Junmyeon is patient when he prepares Yixing, too thorough, in fact, that Baekhyun brings up something that makes Junmyeon gape at him and ugly arousal to stir within Yixing.

If he can, he wants to do it.

Junmyeon’s three fingers, and then, a fourth, spreading him apart. It hurts, slightly, but Yixing forces himself to relax. Junmyeon lets Baekhyun goes first.

It’s alien, the sensation of being filled, but Yixing can see why Junmyeon likes it.

(He had been so afraid he’d hurt Junmyeon, the first time they did it. Junmyeon was crying, after all.)

“I love you,” Baekhyun repeats over, and over, and over again, as he fucks into Yixing. His grip is unforgiving. Then he maneuvers Yixing so that Baekhyun is lying underneath him, Yixing lying on top of him. Junmyeon’s hands come to Yixing’s waist, and Yixing closes his eyes as he feels Junmyeon’s fingers pushing their way in.

It hurts, but Junmyeon is patient, and Baekhyun’s thrusts are slow and lazy, until Yixing can accommodate three of Junmyeon’s fingers as well. Baekhyun kisses Yixing thoroughly when Junmyeon pushes his own erection in.

It burns, and it stings, and Yixing cannot stop the tears that fall, but Baekhyun and Junmyeon are patient. They wait. They wait until Yixing nods his head slightly, and then they start.

They try to maintain a rhythm, at first, Baekhyun fucking in, drawing out for Junmyeon, one by one. But as Yixing’s body gets more and more used to the stretch, it becomes messy and uncoordinated.

The tightness is getting to the other two as well, judging from Baekhyun’s incoherent mumbling and Junmyeon’s high-pitched grunts. Yixing’s moans turns into wails as both of their erections thrusts in at the same time, hitting his prostate harshly. He clings to Baekhyun, fingers digging into his chest, losing himself in the ebb and rise of pleasure that is drowning him alive.

(It’s too overwhelming, but it’s the good kind.)

(Baekhyun needs them to remember.)

Yixing comes first, and his whole body seizes up, gripping tightly around both of his lovers’ arousals. Junmyeon follows him over, biting harshly onto his shoulder, and Baekhyun releases over his own stomach.

“I love you,” Yixing murmurs, and the three of them exchanges endearments. It is a new dawn, is it not?

(There had been something in Baekhyun’s eyes, when Yixing had been above him.)

(They have each other, and this is enough.)

(Epilogue.)

The rebuilding process is long, and tedious. Pockets of the previous regime lurk in the shadows, but EXO is achieving remarkable success on this front. No one wants to be associated with the creators of the apocalypse, after all. The truth is plastered across all the billboards, the media, the streets.

But it still takes time. Children still stare and point at Yixing and Junmyeon’s clasped hands, adults still look at them in disgust. Their new AI is working overtime trying to make sure the internet has no more traces of the Faith, or their ideology. 

Billions of people now find themselves purposeless, faithless. A whole new set of laws to adjust to, and now, with the lack of a world Faith, teetering on the boundaries of anarchy. Education takes time. To many, it is the end of the world.

(The people of EXO cannot escape this either.)

(When Baekhyun declares that EXO has complete control of the world, Yixing finds Chanyeol tucked in bed, an empty bottle of prescription pills on the bedside table. There’s a smile on his face.)

(Yixing doesn’t call anyone, doesn’t go for a Tube. He waits until Chanyeol’s body has turned cold and rigid before he unlocks the door and leaves, because this is what Chanyeol would have wanted.)

EXO looks to Baekhyun.

And Baekhyun has to step up, doesn’t he? He’s charismatic, experienced, and intelligent. He _is_ the embodiment of EXO, after all. He’s the perfect leader. He’s the hero.

The world cannot wait for him to get over the death of his friends and comrades.

(They need a leader, _now_.)

The EXO-corp building remains secret, Baekhyun deciding to set up the capital in the ruins of Mepol, building the entire political system from scratch. EXO-corp now becomes a safehouse for people like Yixing and Junmyeon. The self-sustaining community is perfect for them to hide.

(Jongdae hides, too. He goes to the Tube every month to wash the alcohol and drugs out of his stomach, and then he’s good as new.)

(Yixing reckons that Jongdae would rather the scars stayed.)

There’s no leader in EXO-corp, just the administration that had existed pre-war. Baekhyun orders the installation of a new AI to assist.

Sehun is a replica of Yifan. He’s the exact same GALAXY model, all the processes are the same, all the binary numbers are the same. The engineers had painstakingly copied everything from Yifan’s servers. The new AI is 0.001 seconds faster than Yifan.

(But it still tastes like defeat, when the AI opens his mouth and says in a young, childish voice with a lisp, My name is Sehun.)

Another listless night, and Yixing entangles himself from Junmyeon’s grip. Junmyeon always holds him so tightly as they sleep, as if Yixing will disappear if he doesn’t do this. His phone is beeping.

(After the war, Yixing has become a light sleeper.)

He puts it up to his ear and heavy breathing filters through.

“Sorry.” is the first thing Baekhyun says. He sounds tired.

“Go ahead,” Yixing says. He doesn’t accept Baekhyun’s apology, doesn’t reject it.

“There’s a new law they want to put forth,” Baekhyun swallows, “They want to make religion illegal.”

Yixing hums noncommittally. Junmyeon’s mouth is parted as he sleeps. Junmyeon is very adorable as he sleeps.

“They say it’s unstable, having religious people running around,” Baekhyun continues, “They’re afraid that people will use religion as a farce to reignite the Faith. There’s a notorious Other village in Heila. They want to raze it completely, overnight.”

“Why not?” Yixing asks, petting Junmyeon’s soft hair.

(Does he remember that little boy with the bible, that had been so earnest, waiting outside the church of Heila?)

(Do you?)

“Why not?” Baekhyun echoes, “Religion is why we are where we are. I can’t let another Faith pop up.”

(Don’t they remember the Faith is not actually a religion, but hiding underneath the facade of one?)

(Don’t you?)

“You already know what to do.” Yixing responds softly. Junmyeon curls further into Yixing’s hold.

“Yes, I do,” Baekhyun remarks drily, “Something settles wrongly, but you’re right. I know what to do. It has to be done. I never take uncalculated risks, don’t I?”

“That’s right,” Yixing agrees, “Our Baekhyunnie is the best.”

Heavy breathing, then a laboured sigh. “I love you,” Baekhyun says abruptly, “I love both of you so, so much.”

Then he hangs up, before Yixing can reply, before Yixing can tell him they love him too, that he will always be their Baekhyun. It is as if Baekhyun doesn’t want to hear it, doesn’t want the love Yixing and Junmyeon are ready to give.

(Baekhyun doesn’t want a reason to stay.)

He hangs up his phone, then moves to get off the bed. His footsteps make soft padding noises. “Sehun,” he asks, “Where is Jongdae?”

“In the club, Yixing hyung,” Sehun answers, then pauses. “Go back to bed, hyung. We will take care of that.”

Obediently, Yixing climbs back beneath the sheets, and Junmyeon shifts to find a comfortable spot to rest his hand on.

(Neither of them will wake or leave their room until Sehun tells them to, per Baekhyun’s instructions.)

(Before there can be a democracy, there must be a dictator.)

**Author's Note:**

> Any inferred political/religious views are my own. Feel free to fight me after reveals. For now, maybe re-read the fic, and leave kudos and comments? X3


End file.
